The prior art is replete with different concert hall designs in which combinations of uses are revealed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,233, Obata for "AUDITORIUM STRUCTURES", depicts an elongated hexagonal auditorium which is divided into dual halls by a slanted movable partition. Both halls have similarity designed raised stages and floor level seating that is non-permanent, each seating section having a pentagonal design in cross section. As a result, the length of the row of non-permanent seating closest to the stage is equal to that of the row of seats most remote from the stage.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,646 a horse-shoe shaped auditorium is shown having two stages one behind the other. However, there is no room for dancers adjacent to either stages and the seating sections are not concentrically located relative to the central stage.
Theater-in-the-round is also a design well-known in the art in which the audience sit in a circle around the stage. Drawbacks include the fact that the performers must remember to change their presentation direction in order to provide equal time to each segment of the audience. If the stage rotates, the performers must walk in a direction opposite to the direction rotation when they want to concentrate of one segment of the audience. If a dance space is provided, dancers block the sight lines of audience members in the first row or tier of seating.